Ysabelle
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Tony's sister is in an accident and dies and Tony has to look after his niece.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OK, so this story got into my head and I had to write it down. A lot of stories are similar to this one, I know, but I didn't copy any of them, that I know of.**

**No big spoilers at the moment and I will try to keep it that way, but if you haven't seen past season 2, you will have no idea who Ziva is.**

**In summary, Tony's sister is in an accident and dies and Tony has to look after his niece. How will Tony have to adapt and how does it change his relationships with his friend and co-workers.**

**I don't own anything, especially NCIS or their characters. Except Ysabelle and Lucy.**

**P.S The Italian phrases/sentences/words will have the meanings at the bottom of the page**

Tony relaxed behind his chair again after his toilet break and glanced down at the envelope on his desk that was new. Looking up at Gibb's empty desk, then at Ziva, and then at McGee who both were paying attention to their computers, Ziva glaring murderously and McGee smiling dreamily. _'probably being Elf Lord again'_. Tony thought, before grinning and sticking his thumb into the corner of the envelope. His drew his thumb across, ripping it open with a loud noise. McGee and Ziva both looked up to watch him as he read the letter, and laughed.

"What is the letter for?" McGee asked.

At the same time Ziva demanded, "Who is it from?"

Tony looked up at them, wide-eyed and innocent as they crowded round his desk. "what's from who?"

"who is that letter from?" Ziva demanded again.

"What letter?" Tony asked, slipping the letter into his backpack.

"That letter you just opened." McGee answered.

"Oh that letter." Tony said, nodding. He turned back to his computer and kept typing his report up.

After a moment of waiting Ziva groaned and went back to her desk, "If you do not want to share, then fine, I could not care any less about your life."

"Ditto." McGee said, before eyeing where his backpack was. He then went and sat back at his desk.

"Who's the letter from DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he stalked back into the bull pen and sat at his desk.

"Personal Boss." he responded casually. Whatever Gibb's response was to that was cut off by the shrill ringing of Tony's phone at his desk. Tony shrugged and answered the phone, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Hi, is this Anthony DiNozzo, brother of Lucy DiNozzo?" a woman's voice asked.

Tony immediately sat up straighter, confusion showing on his face as he answered, "Yes, who is asking?"

"My name is Jasmine, I work at Baltimore Hospital, I am sorry to say that your sister was in a car accident this morning with her four year old daughter. Ms. DiNozzo is in surgery to try and stop some of the internal bleeding, but her daughter is fine, just a couple of cuts and bruises. You are listed as the emergency guardian for her."

"Yes I am. Is Lucy going to make it?" Tony asked, fear settling in his gut.

"We don't know at the moment sir, but I am sorry to say it doesn't look good at the moment. If I were you, I would come in as soon as possible."

"Thank you." Tony said, before hanging up the phone. "Boss, something has come up, personal. I will explain when I get back but I need at least today off. Please?" he asked Gibbs, getting his gear and standing up.

"Tony," Gibbs started.

"Look Gibbs, no disrespect but I have to go, I have no time to explain but if you won't give me leave, I am just gonna go anyway and get sacked." Tony warned.

"I was going to say good luck with whatever is wrong. And be careful." Gibbs finished, his voice softer then normal.

"Thanks boss." Tony yelled, pushing the button for the elevator. When it didn't come right away, he sprinted down the stairs, running out of the building and into his car before speeding off towards the hospital.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee watched as Tony answered the phone with his signature smirk on his face.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Gibbs sighed at his look, if it was a girl at the other end, she was about to forget what she was talking about, either that or Tony was going to get every bit of information out of her, and then some. Gibbs frowned as Tony sat up straight, confusion on his face as he answered in a very stiff, guarded voice "Yes, who is asking?"

There was a pause as Tony listened to the other person explaining, his face slowly turning white. There was a look of fear in his eyes as he stared at the wall just behind Gibbs. His eyes were locked in place as he said in that guarded voice, "Yes I am. Is Lucy going to make it?"

Ah, so something was wrong with the current girlfriend. Gibbs immediately pulled out the file that he needed to fill out whenever he gave his agent leave that they thought he never filled out. After giving Tony the rest of today, and the next 3 days off, he put the file away as Tony said, "Thank you."

Tony then hung up the phone and his eyes flickered to Gibbs as his hands worked without sight to collect his gear, not even waiting for permission. "Boss, something has come up, personal. I will explain when I get back but I need at least today off. Please?" He asked, something in his tone gave his voice a pleading note.

Gibbs sighed mentally and started to warn Tony to be careful by saying, "Tony,"

Tony interrupted, like he normally did, "Look Gibbs, no disrespect but I have to go, I have no time to explain but if you won't give me leave, I am just gonna go anyway and get sacked."

"I was going to say good luck with whatever is wrong. And be careful." Gibbs explained. He watched as his agent who he thought of as a son, not that he would admit to that, thank him over the shoulder as he didn't wait for the lift, just sprinting down the stairs impatiently.

"Boss-" McGee started.

"Tony will explain when he can. You saw his face, obviously something is wrong with his girlfriend and it is serious." Ziva snapped, slamming the keys of her keyboard one by one as she continued typing her report.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

2 hours later, Tony entered the hospital to be met by a rush of orderly chaos and noise. Kids were crying in the background, nurses talking on phones and patients were waiting with cuts and scrapes in the waiting room, instead of the emergency room.

Tony walked up to the receptionist and spoke loudly over the noise, "Hi, I'm here to see my sister, I got a call and was told to come ASAP."

The brunette turned to look at him, and he read her name-tag to say Jasmine. "Name?" she asked, obviously tired and in pain from a headache.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo, my sister's is Lucy DiNozzo. We spoke on the phone, I think." he explained, a cold nagging feeling that Lucy was in trouble growing in his stomach.

"Right, sorry a bus collided with a tram, we are full with people and treating them. Your sister is in ICU, room 115. you can visit for a minute, but you can't stay, no-one is meant to be there in the first place. Her doctor is Doctor Chris Harold, he can explain her condition to you." Jasmine spoke in one breath, faking a smile while wincing. She handed him a yellow pass and said, "Show the nurses this and they will let you in, keep it with you and you will have to return it before you leave."

"Thank you." Tony said, taking the tag and gripping it like it was his lifeline.

He followed the signs to ICU, and was let in by a plump, elderly nurse who looked at him sympathetically. Did he look like a mess? Or was it just the fact that he was visiting someone in ICU, meaning they were in danger of losing their life?

He walked into her room, to find a good looking man around his age with dark, longish hair reading his chart. He had a white coat on, and a name tag that said Dr. Harold. "Hi? You Lucy's doctor?" Tony asked, coming up behind him.

He spun around, before smiling kindly. Holding out his hand, he said, "Chris Harold. You must be Anthony."

"Tony. How is she?" Tony asked, moving next to her and holding her hand between both of his, her white skin standing out against his. He pushed tears back, she was always the darker one of them, the more tanned one. Her usually curly, healthy hair was shaved off, allowing work to be done on the huge wound that lay under a bandage around her head. Her bright green eyes where hidden behind her closed eyelids, and the only sign of life was the steady movement of her chest rising and falling, but only thanks to the life support machine breathing for her.

"She has a fractured skull, 3 fractured ribs, 2 broken, broken fingers and toes, split wrist, broken ankle, internal bleeding and both her lungs were damaged. A truck ran a red light and hit the drivers side, her daughter was on the other side, and got away with only a few cuts and bruises. I am sorry Tony. We did all we could in surgery. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but her lungs were too damaged. On top of that, her brain was bruised, and was swelling inside so we had to cut her skull open to give it room. We managed to get it to swell down, but she will have brain damage if she ever wakes up. Which is very unlikely. I am sorry, I did all I could. I know you may not want to think about it now, but turning of the life support is the best thing to do now. She is a vegetable, if she ever wakes up-" He explained, sincere sadness in his voice.

Tony cut him off though, "She would hate it. Our mother, had cancer, she became a vegetable. Dad refused to put her out of her misery and kept her alive on life support for 5 years. She told me that if that ever happened to her, stop it. It wasn't fair on the rest of us still alive and she would hate to be a living dead." Tony choked out, tears entering his eyes, and threatening to spill over. He wiped them away and said, "What about her daughter? Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is in the children's wing. I can take you there, but we have only told her that her mother was hurt, nothing else."

"I will tell her. She will want to say bye before we let Lucy go. Can I bring her in here to say bye, then you can turn the machines off?" Tony asked.

"Of course, here, I'll show you the way."

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

"Uncle Tony!" cried a voice from the bed. Sitting up in hospital clothes, a pair of pants and a long sleeved top was Ysabelle, Tony's niece. She had a cut on the side of her head, and bruises all over hand and up her arm, and her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Ysabelle, il mio nipote preferito1." Tony said, holding his arms out in a hug as he stepped up to the bed. "Vieni Qui2."

She stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Tony, before bursting into tears and a rush of words, "Zio Tony! Hanno detto la mamma si è fatto male e hanno dovuto portarla via, ma la voglio qui a baciare la mano migliore causa fa male un sacco, ma gli adulti significa dire che non mi è permesso di vederla e mi manca!3"

"Slow down Belle." Tony said, hugging her and sitting down on the bed. "Let me explain." he told the little, distraught girl. "A truck hit mummy's car while you and her were in it. Mummy was hurt a lot because she tried to protect you."

"But the doctors will fix her, yeah? They always do. Like the time mummy was sick with her really bad cough and they kept her here for a week, she still came home." Ysabelle interrupted.

"Belle, let me explain. The doctors tried hard, they did all they could, but mummy is hurt too much."

"No! Mummy can't die! Mi ha promesso che si sarebbe sempre lì per me. Ha promesso! Non voglio che muoia4!" Ysabelle wailed, beating her tiny fists against Tony's chest as she sobbed into his neck.

"Mi dispiace Belle. Non ho nuovamente perché a morire entrambi5." Tony whispered into her ear, rubbing circles on her tiny back.

Belle sniffed, then pulled away from Tony's neck to look him in the eyes, her eyes were swimming with tears as she asked, "Can I say goodbye to her?"

"Of course Belle, I wanted to say goodbye with you." Tony told her, taking her out of the room where Dr. Harold was waiting. He led Tony and Ysabelle to Lucy's room, a sombre look on his face.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

"Mamma!" Belle cried, as Tony placed the little girl on the edge of the bed. Belle wrapped her arms gingerly around her mother's neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Ti amo madre, non potrà mai dimenticare. Mi prenderò cura di zio Tony per voi6." she whispered into her mother's ear before lifting her arms up to Tony, signaling she wanted to be picked up.

Tony picked the fragile, upset child and sat on the chair next to his younger sister's body. He wrapped one arm around Belle, and the other clung to Lucy's hand. Tony sighed and bowed his head, closing his eye and blocking out everything but the cold hand of his sister and the little girl he was holding who was too young to lose her mother.

_Una mattina in una giornata di cielo blu chiaro,  
__C'era un freddo frizzante novembre in aria,  
__Mentre il sole splendeva in un raggio dorato brillante,  
Su tutti i dolci fiori e la gente lì riuniti._

Le foglie cadono dolcemente fruscio con la brezza,  
Sussurrò suoni morbidi che cullare l'anima.  
Gli uccelli volavano sulle ali silenzioso tra gli alberi,  
Canto dolce canti melodiosi come per console.

Anche se era un giorno che era il paradiso inviato,  
Si era tinto di una tristezza pochi vogliono affrontare,  
Per sotto il bel cielo soleggiato era una tenda verde,  
Sheltering una bara avvolta da fiori al suo luogo di riposo.

All'interno di una amata sorella ora silenziosa, fredda e immobile,  
Distesa nel sonno eterno oltre la sua tomba in attesa,  
Come cari riuniti alla volontà di testimonianza di Dio,  
E per parlare gentilmente il calore che ha dato.

Il sacerdote ha parlato versi ben utilizzati per molti anni,  
Garantire tutto quello che è con coloro che sono andati prima;  
_Come quelli amati provato a vedere tra le lacrime accecanti,  
__E preghiere per una nuova anima su una spiaggia lontana._

Un fratello amorevole ha parlato del suo cuore buono e gentile,  
E della cura data in cui cari erano malati o tristi.  
Ha parlato di amicizia e di legami non fin dall'inizio,  
E di un'anima calda generosa per la quale era contento.

Con un ultimo sguardo amorevole e più niente da dire,  
Era sepolto sotto la zolla verde con cura,  
Mentre il sole splendeva in un raggio dorato brillante,  
Su tutti i dolci fiori e angeli lì riuniti.7

He whispered the poem, it was always her favourite as sad as it was. Especially after their older sister Ysabelle, (who his niece was named after) died.

Tony nodded to Dr Harold, who turned the machines off, and Lucy's chest stopped rising and falling.

"Goodbye Mamma."

"Goodbye Lucy." Tony said, wiping his tears away and leaving the room, with Belle in his arms.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

After filling out the necessary papers, and signing papers that said he was now Belle's legal guardian, Belle was asleep in his arms when he left the hospital. He climbed into his car, and buckled her into the seat next to her, making a mental note that he needed to buy a booster seat.

"Zio Tony8?" Belle asked, stirring as he pulled out of the car park and towards Lucy's apartment.

"Yes Belle?" Tony asked, smiling softly at the sleepy eyed look. His heart though was heavy with the red puffy marks down her cheeks that were the evidence of her tears. That and his tear and snot covered top.

"Where am I going to go? I can't stay home by myself, I can't use anything, I'm not big enough." Belle said, panicking.

"Relax Belle. You will be living with me from now on." Tony told her gently.

"Does that mean I have to live with you in D.C?"

"Yes Belle. I am sorry for you having to move, but your Mamma wanted me to look after you." Tony explained.

"That is OK. I don't mind. But I left Mr. Snuggles at home." Belle said, wide eyed with sadness.

"That's why we are going to go pick him up. We will pack up everything you need, and then go back to my place. In a couple of days, we will come and get everything that doesn't fit today. Promise." Tony promised.

"Deal." Belle said, before settling back into the seat that was too big for her.

**Please Review**

**1 Ysabelle, my favourite niece**  
**2 Come here**  
**3 Uncle Tony! They said mummy was hurt and they had to take her away but I want her here to kiss my hand better cause it hurts lots but the mean adults say I am not allowed to see her and I miss her!**  
**4 she promised me that she would always be there for me. She promised! I don't want her to die!**  
**5 I'm sorry angel. I didn't want her to die either.**  
**6 I love you madre, I won't ever forget you. I'll look after uncle Tony for you**  
**7 .?poem=24182 – original poem is at this website. I just translated it into Italian, I don't own it.**  
**8 Uncle Tony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This story is way more popular then I thought it would be. Thank you to all who reviewed, and to those who read and didn't review. This story is AU, because as KatD1359(thank you), canon has Tony as a single child, so sorry bout not mentioning it beforehand.**

**Also, I am from Australia, so any thing that I get wrong about America and its places/people/things I am sorry, I can only try.**

**Well, enjoy the next chapter.**

Tony stuck the key into the lock and pushed the door open, while managing to stay balanced with the numerous bags and toys he had in his arms, as well as Belle who was clinging to his leg.

"Belle, you need to let go so I can walk in." Tony told her, placing the bags down to one side of the door and gently prying the little girl's arms away. Entering his apartment, he shut the door behind him and led Belle inside. "Well this is it!" he said, putting on a cheerful face for her.

"It's pretty." Belle said, looking around at the couch, plasma T.V and then at the cabinet full of his DVDs. "Can I have a look at your movies?" she asked, excitement showing on her face.

"Yeah, of course." Tony said, opening the glass doors and presenting his extremely big DVD collection.

"Every Friday mamma and I have a movie night and we would make caramel popcorn. I mean, we had a movie night every Friday." Belle corrected herself, tears entering her eyes.

"Your mamma and I did that with our mum, your nonna." Tony told the littler girl, before grinning and picking her up, tipping her upside down and tickling her mercilessly.

Her laughter filled the apartment as her stuttered cries of protest were ignored. "St-stop! P-pl-please!"

"Oh, OK." Tony said, putting hr back down the right way up. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Yes please!" she asked, excited again.

Tony led her to the spare bedroom that was going to be hers and opened the door. "Now, I have to clean it out, and get rid of all this junk, but you can re-arrange it anyway you want. We can paint the walls, stick posters up, put your furniture where ever you want."

"It is going to magnifico!" she cried, looking around. "The bed can go there, and my toys can go there and my books can be there," she said, pointing at different places and planning it all in her head.

"Yes, well, we can start tomorrow if you want, I can clear it out then we can paint and set up your stuff in and you can do what you want with the room." Tony offered.

"Can we have dinner please?" she asked, pulling a puppy-dog eyed look on him.

"yeah, yeah, of course. No need to beg or pull that face." Tony said with fake annoyance. He sent her a wink then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You are in luck, Belle, I just so happen to have leftovers of my famous spaghetti that has been passed down in the family. Your mother would've made it too." Tony told her, opening the container and placing it in the microwave.

"Mamma made it every Wednesday." Belle said, tucking her knees up into her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"It is always better on the second day." Tony told her, "But it is a secret." He placed a finger on his lips and shushed her. She giggled and nodded. The Microwave dinged and Tony pulled the container out. Dishing it out between them, he sprinkled some cheese over it and handed it to her, then a fork. He then led her to the table and they sat down.

"Dig in!" Tony told her. He raised his fork with spaghetti twirled around it to his mouth just as his mobile rang. "Hold on Belle, I'll be back in a minute." Tony said, putting his fork down regretfully and pulling his phone out. Looking at the screen to see Gibb's name came up on caller ID, Tony answered it, "Hello Boss.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted him. "Where are you?"

"At home."

"Listen, I know you need time off, but a case has come up, and I need you and Ziva to go undercover. Can you come in tomorrow?"

Tony sighed and watched Belle stuff a huge mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth then try to suck it all up. She didn't stop to wait until she had chewed all of the food already in her mouth, she just kept shoveling the food in. "It's important?"

"Yeah Tony, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't." Gibbs surprisingly soft voice answered.

The use of his first name made Tony realise just how much Gibbs hadn't wanted to ask him to come in. He knew something was wrong, and he had guessed Tony would need time, and Gibbs was almost apologising for making Tony come in. "Yeah, I'll come in. normal time?"

"Yeah, that will be plenty of time." Gibbs said, hanging up.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Tony groaned as his alarm clock went off, and he blindly searched for it to turn it off. A little body curled up into his side and he wrapped his arms aorund her. "Does that mean we have to get up?" Belle's sleepy voice asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. My Boss won't be happy if we are late." Tony told her, before getting out, grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower.

10 minutes later, Tony came out to find Belle sitting on his bed, dressed in a baby blue dress with white sandals on, trying to do her hair.

"Come here bambina, I'll braid your hair." Tony offered.

She climbed down and stood in front of Tony who used a comb to braid her hair into twos and tie it back. "Grazie Zio Tony1." She called over her shoulder as she ran to the kitchen for breakfast.

Tony followed her more sedately, probably because he was still sleepy and got her some cereal, while eating a piece of toast. 30 minutes after they had gotten up, they were out the door to Tony's car, with a backpack filled with toys and things for Belle, and Tony's things in his own backpack for the day at work.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Ziva and McGee walked out of the elevator into the bullpen to find Tony sitting at his desk. The fact that he was there before them was weird in itself, but also the fact that there was a little girl curled up on his chesst sleeping made Ziva and McGee curious.

Tony looked up and smiled at them. Speaking at barely louder than a whisper he greeted them, "Oh hey guys." As they continued to stare at Tony, he frowned and grew worried, "Do I have something in my teeth? On my face? Down my top?" He asked, checking his face and top as he said them.

"You have a child on your top." Ziva commented, finding her voice first.

"Oh, that's why you're staring." Tony said, grinning at them.

"Why are they staring DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his harsh voice waking the little girl on Tony's chest up.

"E 'tempo di giocare un brutto tiro a Ziva e Probie e spaventarli?2" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up on Tony's lap.

"No Belle, stavi dormendo quando sono venuti in così io non volevo svegliarti. Ma ora che sei sveglio, si potrebbe anche dire ciao a tutti.3" Tony responded. "This is Ziva, Probie and Gibbs." Tony added, pointing to them all as he said their names.

"Hi! I'm Ysabelle. But everyone calls me Belle." Belle told them smiling brightly at them.

"Hi Ysabelle." Gibbs said, grinning at her. He then turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"Belle, why don't you go talk with Ziva while I talk to my boss?" Tony asked, placing the girl on the floor. She pouted and walked over to Ziva, and flopping down on the floor next to the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked, obviously not wanting to leave Tony.

Tony followed Gibbs around the corner away from Belle's hearing. "Boss, I had no time to find a sitter for her, you called last night. I mean, she doesn't even have a room yet, let alone daycare to go to."

"Who is she DiNozzo? Is she yours?" Gibbs barked.

"She's my niece. My sister was in an accident yesterday and died. Lucy had left Belle to be looked after me." Tony explained.

Gibbs was silent for a moment before asking, "How are you holding up?"

Tony let out a shaky sigh and smiled weakly at Gibbs. "Having Belle with me helps. You would've loved Lucy Boss. She was the kindest, most caring, carefree, bubbly woman alive. Belle is almost a spitting image of her, she even acts like her all the time."

Gibbs rested his hand on Tony's back for a moment before heading back to the bullpen and informing DiNozzo, "Take Ysabelle down to meet Abs then Duck. Then take her up to Jen and ask if Ysabelle can stay with her in her office."

"On it boss. Belle, say bye to Ziva and Probie, we're going to go meet three more of my friends."

"Bye Ziva." She said, "Bye Probie," she waved to the two confused agents and followed Tony to the elevator. "Perché mi porti a vedere un anatra4?" Belle asked Tony as they left.

Ziva and McGee turned to look at each other and stared. Belle hadn't said a word to them and had ignored all their questions about who she was.

"Gibbs," Ziva asked, turning to her boss. "Since when has Tony had a child?"

"He'll explain when he comes back."

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Tony and Belle exited the elevator to be met with extremely loud music playing from Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Tony yelled when he entered the room.

She didn't hear.

"ABBY!" Tony yelled louder.

She still didn't hear.

Tony went up to Abby and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and spoke. Tony cupped an ear with a hand and pointed to the stereo, before miming turning it down. Abby turned it down then said, "Right, sorry. What is it you want?"

Tony was about to reply when Belle giggled and tugged on Tony's pants. Tony rolled his eyes and picked her up. She whispered into his ear for a second before grinning at Abby. "Hi, I'm Ysabelle Renata DiNozzo, I was always told drawing on myself was bad but I like yours."

"Hi Ysabelle. They're tattoos. that means they don't come off. Don't ever get one without permission." Abby told the young girl. She then thought through Belle's words and turned to look at Tony. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"What, no Abs." Tony said, panicking slightly at the thought of making Abby angry, or worse, upset. "She's my niece."

"Oh, well, how do you do? I am Abigail Scuito, but I prefer Abby."

"I prefer Belle. It means beautiful in Italian, and Mamma said that she always called me Belle because I am beautiful, but she's more beautiful." Belle said, grinning at Abby. She then blinked and remembered. "I mean she was more beautiful." Belle corrected, tears collecting in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Sorry Abs, she was in an accident yesterday with her mum. Belle was fine, just a few scratches and bumps, but Lucy, my sister, was too badly injuried." Tony explained, swallowing hard and keeping a strong face on for Belle.

"Oh, Tony!" Abby cried, flinging her arms around him and Belle. "I'm so sorry! If you ever need help looking after Belle, just ask."

"Will do Abs. We gotta keep going. Got to meet Ducky and Jenny before Gibbs yells at me." Tony explained. "Although, I don't think she is in the mood to talk any more."

"I'll go tell Ducky and she can meet him later. Take her up to Jenny so she can rest." Abby said, pushing Tony out of her lab and to the elevator. Tony got in with Belle as Abby said, "I'll just finish up the analysis then go tell him." The elevator doors slid shut and Tony pushed the button for his level.

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Tony stepped out into the bullpen to pick up Belle's bag on the way to Jenny's office. By now, the news that Tony had a little girl with him had spread and everyone turned to look at the duo. Belle shrunk into Tony's arms and buried her face into Tony's neck.

"Look, I know what gossip has most likely been spread around, but please stop staring, you're freaking her out." Tony yelled, making everyone keep working, or at least pretend to keep working. Tony picked up her bag from his desk and told Gibbs, "I'm just taking her up to Jenny."

"Be as quick as you can." Gibbs replied. Tony noticed the impatient, and curious looks on McGee and Ziva's faces and inwardly grinned. Gibbs hadn't told them so he could enjoy their torment at not knowing a little longer.

He walked up the stairs and across to Jenny's office. Opening the door, Cynthia looked up and her mouth dropped at the site of Anthony DiNozzo carrying a child walking in. Tony waved as he continued without stopping to Jenny's door.

As Tony walked in without knocking, Jenny looked up, ready to tell Gibbs off for entering without knocking but didn't get a word out in surprise of Tony appearing with a kid. "Tony." She finally managed.

"Jenny." Tony responded as he shut the door. "This is Ysabelle Renata DiNozzo."

"Your daughter?" Jenny asked, her face looking confused.

"No, my niece. But thank you for being the first one that was brave enough to ask that question." Tony said, dumping Belle's bag on the couch and sitting down.

"Please, sit, make yourself at home." Jenny said, raising an eyebrown and moving to sit across from him on the couch.

"Belle, come on Bambina, come and meet Jenny, she is my boss." Tony said, rubbing circles on her back. "Sorry, she's a little upset because everyone stared at her when we came into the bullpen and we miss her mother."

"Your sister?" Jenny asked, her voice kind as if she sensed something bad had happened.

"In an accident yesterday. The doctors did all they could but they couldn't save her. So now, Belle is living with me. Come on sweetie. Please?" Tony sighed then asked again, "Si prega di Belle, devo tornare alla mia scrivania e di lavoro. Stai per essere saziando con Jenny quindi è necessario conoscerla. Per favore, per me? Se siete bravi quindi domani possiamo andare al parco.5"

"Va bene6." Belle sighed, turning her head to rest it on Tony's shoulder. She waved at Jenny and said, "Hi, my name is Belle."

"I'm Jenny, Tony's boss."

"But you said Gibbs was your boss?" Belle asked Tony, tilting her head to look at her uncle.

"He is. But Jenny is his boss." Tony explained.

"Oh," Belle said, turning her head to look back at Jenny she then asked, "Who is your boss?"

"He's not here. But he is the President of the United States of America."

**[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]=[=]**

Tony re-entered the bullpen without Belle, having left her upstairs with Jenny who were probably having a lot of fun by now.

"DiNozzo, hurry up and explain before David and McGee burst." Gibbs barked, a amused look on his face as the other two agents approached Tony's desk as he sat down and was about to bombard him with questions.

He held up his hand to stop them and said very seriously, "No, yes, no and 42."

"What?" McGee asked, confused.

"No, she is not my kid, yes she is living with me, no this is not a prank, and 42 is the meaning of life." Tony exlpained, grinning at them.

"Then who is she?" Ziva groaned, sick with waiting.

"Ysabelle Renata DiNozzo. My niece. My sister was in an accident yesterday and was killed. I am now looking after her." Tony told them, his face serious and truthful.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tony." Ziva said, her voice sincere.

"That's OK, we're getting on just fine." Tony said, a little too much chirpiness in his voice. "Besides, what's the case Boss?" Tony asked, changing the topic.

"This man," McGee started at Gibbs' nod. He pushed a button on his keyboard as he rushed back to his desk and a picture of a average, dark-haired, 25-28 year old man came up. "killed Petty Officer Laura Markson who had proof of his illegal smuggling of drugs, weapons and money to terrorists."

"He is Dr James Hunashi." Ziva took over. "He will be at the Charity Ball this evening, meeting with two new clients. Lisa and Jasper Deninson, married smugglers. They are looking to sell their goods to someone, and at the moment, Hunashi is the one to go to at the moment."

"What background do we have no the Deninsons?" Tony asked, surprised there was no picture and file on them up on the screen yet.

McGee clicked something and a picture of Tony and Ziva from their undercover op as assassins at dinner came up. "You and Ziva are to go undercover, get him to make a meeting between you and his buyers, then go to that meeting and bust them. They already have huge numbers of money and weapons from previous smugglings." Gibbs told him.

"Just one problem." Tony said, already planning the mission in his head. "Who can look after Belle?"

"Stai andando via7?" Belle asked, her voice wavering.

Tony turned around to see Belle standing at the bottom of the stairs, clutching Mr. Snuggles to her chest. "Belle, si dovevano stare con Jenny nel suo ufficio8." Tony sighed.

Belle shrugged, "Ha ricevuto una telefonata ed era noioso. La donna nella stanza altro non vedermi lasciare9."

"Belle, c'era una ragione ho bisogno di te per stare con Jenny. Ho bisogno di sapere di essere al sicuro10." Tony told her, kneeling to her level.

"But are you going away?" Belle repeated, in english.

"Yes Belle. I need to go catch a bad guy, it will only be on night." Tony explained, hugging her. she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Tony stood up, just as he heard Jenny call out, "Tony?"

"Yeah?" Tony called back, watching her as she walked down the steps to be in front of Tony, Gibbs and the team.

"Thank god you have her. I turned around to find her gone."

"There is no doubt now that she isn't related to Tony. Causing trouble is something he would do." McGee commented. Tony glared at his co-worker.

Before Tony could reply, Ducky interrupted, having come up in the elevator without anyone noticing. "Well, when Abby had mentioned you being a father, I had to come up to see it myself."

"Ducky, this is Ysabelle Renata DiNozzo. My niece." Tony introduced.

Belle climbed down and stuck her hand out to shake Ducky's hand. "Nice to meet you my dear Ysabelle." Ducky said, holding her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the top of it.

Belle giggled and said with as much dignity as she had, "I prefer Belle."

"Belle, mi dispiace, ma dovrete stare con Jenny stanotte11." Tony told her, after asking Jenny privately.

"Va bene12." Belle muttered.

"Belle, mi prometto che stare con lei. mignolo-giuro13." Tony demanded, sticking his finger out.

"Bene, io mignolo-giuro che resterò con Jenny, andare dove dice lei, e così quello che lei mi dice di fare.14" Belle sighed, wrapping her finger around his

"Can you guys stop talking in Italian?" McGee asked, completely losing the conversation.

"It is amusing to watch." Ziva said. "You always said you were Italian, but I didn't think you could speak it fluently."

"Edo che vi siete sbagliati, ho imparato l'italiano come la mia prima lingua, poi imparato l'inglese a otto anni.15" Tony said, in perfect Italian.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way for you, the way you go on and on about English movies and sayings." Ziva shot back.

"David, DiNozzo! Go down to Abby and get your profile ready." Gibbs barked. Tony and Ziva were in the elevator in a few seconds, pausing only for Tony to kiss Belle on the cheek and say bye. Then, in a much softer tone, Gibbs asked Belle, "Would you like to go with Jen or stay down here with me for a bit?"

"I would like to stay with you boss. it that's OK? Jenny's office is boring. No offence." Belle quickly added, smiling apologetically at Jenny.

"That's OK. I think my office is boring too." Jenny laughed.

**Please Read and Review**

1 Thank you Uncle Tony  
2 Is it time to play a trick on Ziva and Probie and scare them?  
3 No Belle, you were sleeping when they came in so I didn't want to wake you up. But now that you are awake, you might as well say hi to everyone.  
4 Why are you taking me to see a duck?  
5 Please Belle, I have to go back to my desk and work. You are going to be staying with Jenny so you need to meet her. Please, for me? If you are good then tomorrow we can go to the park.  
6 OK  
7 You're going away?  
8 Belle, you were meant to stay with Jenny in her office  
9 She got a phone call and it was boring. The lady in the other room didn't see me leave  
10 Belle, there was a reason I needed you to stay with Jenny. I need to know you are safe  
11 Belle, I'm sorry but you will have to stay with Jenny tonight  
12 OK  
13 Belle, promise me you will stay with her. pinky-swear  
14 Fine, I pinky-swear I will stay with Jenny, go where she says and so what she tells me to do  
15 I guess you were mistaken, I learnt Italian as my first language, then learnt english at eight years old.


End file.
